


Welcome to DIA's crack dorm

by serrismaid



Category: April (Band), DIA (Band), Dal Shabet, Hello Venus, Laboum (Band), SPICA (Band), The Ark (Korea Band), UNI.T (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crazy, Dorms, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serrismaid/pseuds/serrismaid
Summary: There are a lot of rumours surrounding DIA's dorm. Are those romours true and are their even more secrets nobody knows about.You're about to find that out
Relationships: Ahn Somyi/Baek Yebin, Bae Jinye | ZN/Baek Yebin, Bae Woohee/Park Miyeon | Serri, Baek Yebin/Kwon Chaewon | Eunchae, Hong Euijin/Shin Yoonjo, Jung Chaeyeon/Ki Heehyun | Huihyeon, Kim Bohyung/Yang Jiwon, Lee Hyunjoo (UNI.T)/Lee Naeun, Lee Jooeun/Lee Soyul | Jenny
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to DIA's crack dorm

it was a “normal” day in DIA’s dorm. Yebin just woke up and checked herself out in the mirror next to her and Eunchaes bunk bed. She admired her own appearance for at least half an hour, but honestly who is going to blame her, she does look like the most gorgeous fairy ever. Eunchae was lazily scrolling through her Instagram feed, but got distracted by the pretty unnie brushing her hair in the sunlight, she felt the blush creeping up on her face and hid her face in her pillow after she took several pictures of Yebin.

Eunchae felt embarrassed and hungry, so she decided to go to the kitchen and make herself something to eat. While going there she thought about, who else is currently in the dorm, since a lot of the former members stay at the dorm as well. Eunchae hoped that Soyul is going to be here since she’s the only “normal” unnie. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen someone pulled her back and Eunchae was shooked at who it was, it was Eunjin. Eunjin is the former member that frequents the dorm the least, she’s always staying at her secret husbands house.  
“Eunchae wait, I have to tell you something”. Eunchae just rolled her eyes, of course Eunjin is only here when she wants to spread some gossip in the dorm or ask the other members for favours. “What is it this time Unnie?” Eunchae couldn’t wait to escape Eunjins grasp and hit her. Eunchae only thought about that possibility, because the normally calm Jueun played Dal shabet sunbaenims “hit u” on maximum volume almost the entire evening yesterday, that made her realise that she really wants to slap the fuck out of some of her members. Before Eunchae could lash out and slap Eunjin, she heard another human being calling her name. 

The cute and bubbly Somyi just came out of her room and hugged Eunchae, who was happy that she’s not alone with Eunjin any longer. Somyi cuddled into Eunchaes crook of her neck and hold her for a few minutes. Eunjin was completely grossed out by that action and left quickly after mouthing a “fucking disgusting” towards Eunchaes direction. She headed towards one of the bathrooms and shut the door close. Somyi let Eunchae go and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“I really got you out of that unnies grasp.” Somyi chuckled and lead Eunchae into the kitchen.

Eunchae entered and instantly wanted to kill herself after seeing that their stupid ass leader Heehyun was trying to eat her cereals out of the kitchen sink once again. She was probably still drunk after drinking all her pain away from one of the many rejections or breakups she went through, yesterday. They need to get a comeback, that their leader isn’t drunk or high non stop and she can actually do some of her work. Somyi stepped into the kitchen as well and saw the state in which their leader was and looked at her with a hurt glance. “Heehyun unnie you can’t do that almost everyday, we need you!!!” Somyi startet sobbing and ran towards Heehyun to get her away from the sink.

Eunchae was already pissed off and was in NO mood to deal with a heartbroken and drunk Heehyun, she rolled her eyes once again and thought about all the possible escape methods, to get out of this mess. The only reason she didn’t step out of the room yet was, that the absolutely OVERPROTECTIVE Chaeyeon wasn’t here yet. Eunchae would smash the nearest thing next to her when she would have to deal with Chaeyeon too. Luckily the unnie wasn’t able to sleep at the dorm yesterday and therefore wasn’t here.

While Eunchae was planning how to set the dorm on fire, Somyi was comforting Heehyun and whispering reassuring words into her ear. She also stroke Heehyuns back and the older of the two calmed down eventually.

Suddenly the door got burst open, and if looks could kill Chaeyeon would have instantly lain dead on the floor. Chaeyeon ran like there was no tomorrow towards her precious Heehyun and hugged her. “Heehyunie my little bubu baby, why are you crying love?” Chaeyeon wiped Heehyuns tears away and embraced her even more. Eunchae had enough and slammed her fists on the table, she hit the table with such a force that the vase rolled down the table. The vase crashed onto the floor and broke into millions of small pieces. Everybody in the room was shocked by the sudden noise and clasped their hands in front of their mouth. Eunchae got up and stormed out of the room.

Chaeyeon didn’t know what just happened and lost her voice for a moment. Somyi looked at Heehyun with scared eyes “Unnie what on earth did just happen? Did Eunchae break the freaking vase?” Heehyun shook her head and took Soomyi’s hand into hers. “Eunchae got a bit jealous don’t think about it too long. She will calm down later, arasso?” 

During all of this mess Chaeyeon started cooking a hangover soup for Heehyun lovingly. “Heehyunie you should stop drinking all the time, it makes me worry about you a lot, Ok unnie?” Heehyun looked at Chaeyeon for some time and forced a smile onto her lips “I’ll try Chaeyeonie.” Cheyeon noticed that the other girls smile was obviously fake, but didn’t say anything since the situation is already too much. There’s really no need for an argument between her and Heehyun. 

Somyi came back from the sudden shook and got up from the floor. She leaned against the kitchen counter deep in her thoughts. Chaeyeon noticed that and pat Somyi briefly on her back. “Somyi don’t take Eunchaes actions too serious. I promise you that in less than an hour the atmosphere is going to be great again.” Somyi nodded and made her way towards the fridge, she was really hungry and nothing could give her more comfort right now than her loving spouse food. She took her beloved food out of the fridge and placed everything on the table.

Chaeyeon continued cooking the soup and removed all the shards from the destroyed vase spread on the kitchen floor. Heehyun came back to her senses as well and set down at the table. 

Chaeyeon noticed that both of her fellow members that sat at the table didn’t look amused at all and she decided to make them a little happy by making her super tasty special pancakes. The hangover soup was finished and she put the bowl on the spot in front of Heehyun. “Heehyunie eat this, it is going to make you feel better!” Heehyun shrugged and started digging into the food like a maniac.  
Chaeyeon finished the pancakes as well and brought them to Somyi, who smiled like a little kid as soon as she saw the tasty treat that her unnie made for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading this.  
> I'm not the best writer out there but there are almost no DIA fanfictions and i wanted to fix that.  
> Stream hug u and buy the album
> 
> Next chapter is going to be released soon


End file.
